Pure Heart
The ability to possess a pure heart. Variation of Strong Heart and Good Embodiment. Opposite to Dark Heart. Also Called *Heart of Gold/Good/Light/Purity *Pure of Heart Capabilities Users possess a heart devoid of evil, darkness, malice, etc. Applications *Apprehension Immunity *Bond Empowerment - Love of friends and family will keep you safe. *Contaminant Immunity - To some heart-related diseases. *Empathy - Know your true feelings/emotions and maybe those of others. *Enhanced Charisma - Some people just can't stay mad at you. *Evil Immunity - Resist evil by a heart of pure goodness. *Good Empowerment - Let the light guide you. *Inner Light Externalization - Stay true to yourself and your light will shine the darkness away. *Love Empowerment - People do crazy things when they're in love. *Powers Via Object - If object requires purity of heart. * Purification - Can purify others especially those who are truly evil. * Sin Immunity Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Artificial Heart *Guardianship *Heart Entity Physiology *Indomitable Will *Multiple Hearts *Strong Heart *Strong Soul Limitations *While pure, the user may not be immune to darkness and could have their heart corrupted forever. *User may be incapable of malice, even by their own volition. *As darkness exists alongside light, user's existence could be in some danger. **User could be incomplete. Known Users See Also: Only the Pure of Heart. Gallery Oración-de-sanación-al-corazón-de-Jesús-por-un-enfermo.jpg|Jesus Christ (Christianity) Emma Swan OUTA.jpg|Due to a spell cast on her to remove her potential for evil before she was born, Emma Swan (Once Upon a Time) possesses a fate devoid of evil. This however does not mean she is uncorruptable. Manolo_sanchez.png|Manolo Sanchez (Book of Life) was able to survive the trials of the Cave of Soul's Statue Guardian, something only the pure of heart could withstand. Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is one of the most powerful heroes in the World of DC as well as the Purest. Son Goku on Flying Nimbus.gif|Due to his pure heart, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can stand and ride the Flying Nimbus… DevilMiteBeamHitsGoku.Ep.74.png|…and is the only known being to have survived the evil-attacking Devilmite Beam. Issei watching Gabriel's bikini recording-1.png|Gabriel (Highschool DxD) is immensely kind and innocent Angel. HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg|Asia Argento (Highschool DxD) is kind-hearted to the point it impossible for her to feel anger or hatred. Princesses of Heart.png|The Seven Princesses of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) have the distinct quality of possessing pure hearts - hearts devoid of any and all darkness. True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Dedicating his entire life to righting any wrongs, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is one of the world's most morally obligated hero... Luffy unaffected by Hancock's beauty.JPG|Due to his pure heart and simple nature, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) was the first man in the entire world who could easily ignore Boa Hancock's seductions and lustful appearance. Otohime (One Piece).png|A very compassionate person, Otohime (One Piece) was able to convince even a highly despicable and callous World Noble Celestial Dragon to see himself as a mere human. Shirahoshi Anime Infobox.png|Princess Shirahoshi (One Piece) inherited her mother Otohime's compassion, even choosing not to hate her mother's killer. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) has the purest heart which allows her to overcome Chaos itself. Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|Despite everything she's been through and what was done to her, Tomo Yamanobe (left) (Seikon No Qwaser) remains pure hearted and forgiving person. Haru Glory The Rave Master.jpg|The second Rave Bearer, Haru Glory (Rave Master) possess a pure heart and strong will. File:Suzaku_Himejima.jpg|As stated by Shuri, Suzaku Himejima (Slash Dog) is the kindest and most compassionate member of the Himejima Clan. Naruto Past Present and Future.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Boruto) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Heart Powers Category:Common Powers